The present invention relates to an apparatus that pertains to loading, storing, transporting and unloading one or more kegs of various sizes efficiently and effectively.
The distribution of kegs is well known to be difficult, time consuming and sometimes dangerous due to their excessive weight, size and irregular shape. Lifting and carrying of kegs can cause strain on the neck, back and shoulders resulting in injury.
A keg typically resembles the shape of a cylinder or is more commonly recognized as a barrel. Kegs are made of stainless steel or aluminum, and contain several gallons of beer. In the U.S., brewers typically sell kegs varying in capacity ranging from 5 Gallons to 15.5 Gallons weighing up to 170 lbs. Kegs vary significantly in size with diameters commonly ranging from 9¼ inches up to 16 inches and keg heights commonly ranging from 13⅞ inches and 23⅜ inches.
Customary to the industry, various size kegs carrying different products are distributed to many different locations during a delivery route. Lately this issues has been magnified by the popularization of craft beer produced by an exploding number of microbreweries. Typical bars no longer carry just the big brand names, but a myriad of local and region craft beers as demanded by the consumer. Thus, the number of desired kegs containing different kinds of beer has vastly increased.
Moreover, because of the differences in keg shape, size, weight, delivery destination, time schedules and demand, it can be a challenge to organize existing distribution trucks to efficiently load in an orderly, space efficient, and timely manner for unique delivery routes. While out for delivery, deliverymen sometimes have to shuffle around many kegs within the truck in order to properly select the correct keg(s) for a certain delivery. This process is carried out numerous times throughout the course of a delivery route. This collectively wastes time and energy while increasing the risk of injury.
The present invention provides a device for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.